<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Sweetness Comes With Sugar on the Side by AnneAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157507">Your Sweetness Comes With Sugar on the Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna'>AnneAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben and Tallie were cousins, Ben has Diabetes, Dating, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insulin shots, Meeting in a Supermarket, Original Child Character is adopted, Pregnancy, References to Family Seperation, References to drug addiction, Rey's child has Diabetes, Reylo Happy Ending, Smidge Of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's daughter loses her mother as she wanders around the Supermarket. Ben finds her and the two connect over both being Type 1 diabetics.  They find Rey, and she and Ben are instantly smitten with each other.  As they date and fall in love they discover that Jade and Ben are connected more than they thought and healing is brought to the Solo/Skywalker clan.</p><p>Based off of a prompt from Lutrosis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp, To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Sweetness Comes With Sugar on the Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutrosis/gifts">Lutrosis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: Fluff: The daughter of Single Mom Rey loses her in a supermarket and Ben helps her find her mother. When they find Rey, he is immediately intrigued by her and all three have a spontaneous date (eg. ice-cream eating).</p><p> Lutrosis I really hope you love this Fluffy fic. I was excited to get you as I know that you read my stuff on a regular basis wink, wink! I enjoy your writing too. I hope you don't mind the personal connection either of diabetes as I've woven some of my family's experiences in this. I wanted Ben and Rey's daughter to have something that would immediately establish a connection and it seemed to fit. Enjoy the fluff💜</p><p>And much love and thanks to Melody who was my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Ben Solo sighed as he placed the box of Dreamfields pasta in his shopping cart. It would be another lonely dinner by himself on Valentine’s Day.</p><p>It wasn’t as if there were no women available to him.  Ben was an assistant principal at a middle school, and one of two unattached males in the building. Teachers and parents had made their interest clear to him on several occasions. But at thirty Ben had not found the dating world easy, and having Type 1 diabetes made it that much more difficult. </p><p>It was never a big deal on the first few dates, but then little things would start to add up. So many women just didn’t understand that Type 1 diabetes was not caused by a lack of proper nutrition and athletic activity. Ben had been a runner for years and was in excellent shape. His pancreas just didn’t produce insulin and hadn’t since he was five. The number of times Ben received comments from a woman such as “I can't believe someone with your body would have diabetes,” was unbelievable.</p><p>Then there were the needles. If Ben’s school district had better health insurance he could have afforded a pump, but it was $12,000.00 and that was definitely out of his price range, especially as that didn’t include maintenance costs.  So Ben just suffered through injections and many people were uncomfortable with those, especially in public. He was often asked to leave the table by squeamish dates. </p><p>And although Ben had the nutritional value of many restaurants memorized, eating out somewhere new often meant bugging server’s about recipes and measurements. Many times girls just didn’t get it or were even embarrassed. “Does carb counting matter that much?” they would ask. A few girls were even rude enough to accuse him of trying to attract attention.</p><p>On top of everything else Ben needed to avoid alcohol. He might have a glass for a special occasion but the sugar level was so high that it often threw his system off. Even in college Ben didn’t party. Ben felt that he was often judged as boring.</p><p>There were a few girls who had been supportive, but, sadly, they weren’t the ones who Ben clicked with romantically.  After prodding from Holdo the principal, he had gone on one date with Kaydel, the school nurse, who was very knowledgeable about diabetes. Unfortunately, there was no attraction on either side and they just remained friends. She had since started dating Poe, the health teacher, and they were now engaged. Ben hated to admit it, but he really just wanted company.  Most of his colleagues were married and had kids. Ben didn’t see that happening for himself anytime soon.  </p><p>Out of nowhere, Ben felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He nearly jumped out of his skin for there was a girl, maybe six or seven? She had big blue eyes and blond braids, with freckles across her nose. She solemnly stared at him. There was something vaguely familiar about her but he couldn’t place it.</p><p>Her toothy grin emerged when she pointed to the dexcom on his arm.  “I have one too, see!” and showed him her arm where a sensor protruded.</p><p>Ben’s heart dipped. His diabetes developed while he was in kindergarten, so he knew how important it was for this kid to make connections with other diabetics.</p><p>“Yours is pretty cool. I like the blue butterflies.” Ben pointed to the patch of tape surrounding the sensor.</p><p>The girl flashed him an even bigger grin. “I’m Jade, who are you? I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but if you are a diabetic like me, then you're my friend.”</p><p>“I’m Ben!” he said smiling at her. “Where are your parents?” Ben found the child really cute but was slightly worried that she was by herself.</p><p>Jade looked around and her face fell, “I thought my mom was following me, could you help me please? My mom is going to be sad if she can’t find me.”</p><p>Ben nodded, poor kid, he’d been lost once or twice before. “Let’s go to the front of the store and they can help you. We’ll find your mom, I promise.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ben heard a frantic call and rushing footsteps, “Jade, Jade, where are you? Jade.” A woman rounded  the corner in a frenzy. Ben could feel everything in his body still. She was gorgeous. She had shoulder length brown hair, flashing hazel eyes and a little lithe body.  Ben was instantly smitten and happy to see her finger had no ring. </p><p>She crouched down to her daughter and said, “Jade you can’t sneak off like that. I have your dexcom receiver right here and thank goodness it let me know you were out of range. Please don’t do that again.”</p><p>“But, Mommy, I was making a new friend. This is Mr. Ben.” Jade gestured at him.</p><p>The woman looked up at him, slightly suspicious , which didn’t surprise Ben.  He was pleased to note, though, that she was definitely checking him out. Her eyes widened at his huge frame.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Rey and I am so sorry that my daughter is bothering you,”  she said shyly.</p><p>“Not at all, I work at a school so I’m used to kids,” Ben said, knowing that his educator status would ease her worries, and instant relief hit her face. </p><p>“Well I’m sure you don’t want to have to take care of wayward children after school. Thank you for looking after her for a bit.” Rey smiled kindly. </p><p>“Mommy, guess what?” Jade tugged at her mother’s elbow, “Mr. Ben has diabetes like me, can we ask him for our special frozen yogurt snack? Please.”</p><p>Rey blushed, “Sweetie I’m sure that Mr. Ben has better things to do, It’s Valentine’s Day, I’m sure he has a date.”</p><p>“But he’s really nice, maybe you could date him and he could be my Dad,” Jade pleaded. </p><p>Rey’s face flamed even more and she smiled weakly at Ben, “Sorry - we’re just going to go now.”</p><p>Ben looked at her thoughtfully. This woman was extremely attractive and clearly understood diabetes since she was raising a daughter with it.  Either he could let them walk away and always wonder, or he could make a move. He just needed to be careful not to seem too eager.</p><p>“Actually,” Ben cleared his throat, “I don’t have anything to do after this. I’m just heading home for some pasta, not exactly a special Valentine’s Day night.” Ben gestured to his shopping cart, “I know this is highly unorthodox, but I would really like to get to know you,” Ben looked straight into Rey’s eyes to make his interest clear, “and your daughter too.”</p><p>It had been years since Rey had been on a date. Back in college she had plenty of attention but no one ever seemed right.</p><p>Then, as a volunteer at a women’s shelter Rey had met Jade and her mother, Tallie, and Rey’s life had changed. Unable to heal from the ravages of drug addiction, Tallie had passed away.  Jade, three at the time, had already developed Type 1 diabetes.  </p><p>Rey loved Jade dearly and decided to adopt her. Unfortunately it also halted her dating life.  Jade could not be left with anyone who did not know how to check blood sugar and administer shots and Rey was cautious about trusting her daughter’s livelihood. Leaving her at school was stressful enough.</p><p>Rey loved Jade fiercely and did not regret her unorthodox decision but sometimes watching the families she worked with she just really wished she had a partner too. It was especially difficult as she had no other family and honestly ached for adult company.  She contemplated the loneliness she saw in the gentle giant before her and decided that she wasn’t going to let this chance in life pass her by.</p><p>So with courage, and fingers crossed, Rey ventured,  “Yes, that would be lovely. We always go to Sweet Frog after shopping, it’s our special treat. We love their No Sugar Added Vanilla with nuts and Hershey’s Take 5 chocolate sauce. It’s good for both of us,” Rey said, looking fondly at her daughter.</p><p>“It’s the best ever frozen yogurt!” Jade smiled.</p><p>Ben couldn’t believe it. This beautiful woman had said yes. Hope filled him for the first time in a long time. So he said inwardly thrilled, “Well, I am almost done shopping, I just need to get some Grandma’s sauce for tonight and then I’m done.” </p><p>Rey smiled, they loved the organic Grandma's sauce and it wasn’t too pricey unlike many organic foods, “We need some applesauce, we like to use it for lows don’t we kiddo?”</p><p>“Yes, but I hate - absolutely hate, the mango kind, it’s gross!” Jade said.</p><p>Ben crouched down, “I hate the mango kind too, what about the cinnamon type, that’s my favorite!”</p><p>“Mommy, can we get the cinnamon kind, I want to try it.”  Jade smiled her toothy grin.</p><p>Rey’s heart constricted to see Ben so easily interact with her daughter.  She almost felt like crying, even though she knew it was ridiculous as she’d just met the man.</p><p>“Of course, sweetie, we can always try something new!” Rey said.</p><p>Ben crossed the aisle to where the applesauce was and grabbed a box of Mott’s Cinnamon No Sugar added applesauce.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said and handed it to Rey. Both shivered when their fingers touched. There was most definitely a connection. Rey felt herself heating up as Ben gazed at her for a minute.</p><p>“Mommy, I want to finish so we can all go get yogurt please!” Jade tugged on her shirt, “Besides my dexcom says I’m at 80 which means I need to eat soon.”</p><p>The spell between the two was temporarily broken.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, we’ll check out.”   </p><p>Ben and Rey both took their carts to different check out lines and exchanged glances. Both had a sense of restlessness and were eager to be in each other’s orbit again.</p><p>Ben very kindly offered to help Rey load her groceries in the car. Rey smiled at his gentlemanly behavior especially when  Jade pestered him with questions and he answered them all without flinching.</p><p>They walked to Sweet Frog together and Ben’s hand drifted to Rey’s. He was afraid of rejection but she let his fingers curl around hers and squeezed it back. Both of their hearts were racing as Jade skipped ahead.</p><p>Entering the shop Ben decided to try Rey and Jade’s special treat. Rey checked Jade’s blood sugar before she gave her insulin as well as her ice cream. “I never completely trust the dexcom,’ Rey said to Ben after pricking Jade’s finger.  </p><p>“I always double check it too,” Ben admitted as he took his own insulin with the blood prick. “It’s usually in range but I’ve had a few mishaps.”   </p><p>Then he  added, “It’s really nice you know, to be out with someone who gets it.”</p><p>Rey smiled ruefully, “Believe me, I know what you mean.”  She  took out the insulin pen and adjusted it to give to Jade.  Jade held out her arm in preparation as Rey wiped it with an alcohol swab.</p><p>Ben wiped his own arm and gave himself a shot, wincing as it always pinched him. Years of doing it had never really made it easier.  His arms, legs and even stomach were rough now from all of the shots. Bruising was not uncommon. He could see that little Jade’s skin was bruised a little too.</p><p>“Mommy, after I eat my yogurt can I draw on the wall? Jade gestured to the big chalkboard wall.</p><p>“Now have I ever said no?” Rey laughed, and then the three dug into their treat.</p><p>“This is really good!” Ben commented. He loved the combination of vanilla, chocolate and nuts.</p><p>“We only do this for our monthly shopping.  Jade’s body can usually handle it as we’ve walked so much while shopping,” Rey laughed. “The take 5 chocolate is the best with only 12 carbs  for a tablespoon <em> and </em> it’s all natural.”</p><p>“You pick up a lot quickly, don’t you?” Ben smiled, “At least there are a lot more options than when I was a kid.”</p><p>“Thank goodness for that,” Rey said, “I can’t even imagine as my daughter love’s her sweet stuff!’ Costco's organic treats are a real lifesaver!”</p><p>Jade was eating and sighed, “I like sweet stuff cause I’m a sweetheart. My first mommy said that I was full of sweetness with sugar on the side.”</p><p>Ben froze. His Aunt Mara used to say that about his cousin Tallie all the time. Tallie’s disappearance after Aunt Mara’s death had been devastating, especially to his Uncle Luke who felt enormous guilt for sinking into depression and pushing Tallie away. Ben himself was wracked with guilt . He had been teaching in Australia through an exchange program after college and wasn't close by to offer support. He  looked at Jade a little more closely and realized that she was very similar looking to Tallie and the words “my first mom” ran through his brain. Also Jade was Mara’s middle name, Jade couldn't be Tallie’s daughter, could she?</p><p>Ben decided to hold that thought, it had to be a coincidence and he didn’t really want to ruin this moment by going into family history.  So instead he asked Rey about her job and he realized that her social worker job was out of the High School across the street from his building.  Ben brought up the fact that they had a county wide professional development day for President’s Day and that the Mexican Restaurant had an excellent lunch menu. The fajita salad was one of his favorites. Rey with a smile on her lips agreed to meet him there. </p><p>***</p><p>The following Saturday it was beautiful out and Ben, Rey and Jade wandered around the National Zoo or rather Jade dragged them through it at lightning speed.  Jade’s adrenal was so high that her blood sugar spiked and then crashed.  Ben impressed Rey by having some spare cinnamon applesauce for  her daughter.  Rey had her own stash but Ben’s thoughtfulness really touched her heart and she impulsively kissed his cheek.  Later that night as Ben said goodbye his mouth found her lips and he gave her a tender kiss. Rey touched her mouth after he left and thought that maybe just maybe she could find love yet.  </p><p>Ben’s thoughts were on a similar wavelength as he pulled out of Rey’s driveway and he decided that he was definitely going to pursue this connection wholeheartedly.</p><p>***</p><p>As winter turned into Spring Ben and Rey’s relationship seemed to flourish surprisingly quickly. He would often go over to her house after work and the three of them would make a diabetic friendly dinner together. Ben was fairly impressed by Rey’s creativity when she made pizzas out of tortilla shells to reduce the carb count, and served fried green beans instead of french fries.</p><p>Ben would teach Rey tricks as well and it was so nice being with someone who genuinely understood his life.  Rey herself loved having someone who didn’t question her daughter’s bouncing energy when she was high, or need to wear a pull-up when out. There were many things they never had to explain to each other.  </p><p>One evening after Jade went to bed, Rey shared her adoption story.  Ben listened carefully as the details seemed to confirm that Jade was in fact his cousin’s child. He was touched by Rey’s empathy and really hoped she didn't freak out when he revealed his connection to her daughter.</p><p>Ben pulled out his phone and found a picture of Tallie and him a few months before she ran away.</p><p>He tentatively passed the phone to Rey and showed Rey the picture, “That's my cousin Tallie.”</p><p> Rey gasped and her fingers trembled as she whispered, “You won’t take her away will you? She's all I have.” </p><p>Ben pulled his shaking girlfriend into his arms. “If anything we will want both of you as part of our family. I’d like to introduce her to my parents, yes, but I want <em> you </em> Rey, you have to know that,” Ben’s eyes met Rey’s and she felt his sincerity. </p><p>That night Ben didn’t leave until the early hours of the morning, kissing Rey goodbye as he left her bed.  The next day Ben called his parent’s and told them about Rey and Jade both.  His parents were thrilled and invited both of them to come visit their Kent Island house as soon as possible. </p><p>After that spring visit Ben, Rey and Jade were inseparable during the weekends.  They would often take Saturday day trips to DC or to Ben’s parent’s house.  Han and Leia loved their grand-niece, although Luke said he couldn’t handle seeing her. He was sure she would remind him of all that he had lost.  </p><p>Rey and Ben were both annoyed by this, and even Ben’s mom gave her brother a talking to, but he wouldn’t budge.  </p><p>“At least she has you and your parents,” Rey said, grateful for the support. Having Leia and Han was a real gift. They even watched Jade for Memorial Day weekend allowing Rey and Ben to get some much needed alone time.  After that weekend Ben had asked his mom for his grandmother’s ring, quite positive that he would need it in the next few months. Leia was more than happy to give it to him.  </p><p>A week before the Fourth of July, Han and Leia took Jade again and Ben took Rey to the Kennedy Center in DC. They watched Les Miserables and after the show they held hands and wandered around the Foggy Bottom Neighborhood.</p><p>“Thank you for this, Ben,” Rey said, and gave him a kiss. “I love Jade, but getting to spend time with you is a treasure.”</p><p>“You’re the treasure, Rey,” Ben said, pulling  out the ring.</p><p>Rey’s response was to throw her arms around him and kiss him soundly. She didn’t finish kissing him until well after breakfast the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>They decided that Sweet Frog was the perfect place to share  the news with  Jade and took her there on the way home.</p><p>Ben looked at Jade and said, “You know how you told your mommy you wanted her to marry me?</p><p>Jade squealed, “You’re getting married! Does this mean I get to be a flower girl?” </p><p>“Yes,” Rey laughed. “But it also means that Ben would like to officially adopt you as your daddy. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“Mommy that is the best news in the world!” Jade said and grabbed both of their hands.</p><p>******</p><p>As the Maryland leaves turned red, yellow and orange, wedding planning went hand in hand with house shopping when Ben and Rey decided that they wanted a new home for all three of them.  Before too long, they realized that it would be all four of them and Jade was thrilled when she found out she was going to have a little brother too.</p><p>Leia was more than happy to help plan everything, and despite Rey’s morning sickness and Ben’s commitment to school, everything fell into place... except one thing.  Luke wasn’t coming to the wedding. This angered Ben who swore a lot about his uncle’s selfishness and even Han threatened to punch his brother in law.  </p><p>Jade was supposedly asleep during this discussion but “little pitchers have big ears,” and she overheard the whole conversation.</p><p>She decided that she would take matters into her own hands even though she was really not supposed to go anywhere alone. Her mom  was taking a bath and  Jade hoped Rey’s  phone wasn’t close when the dexcom alerted her absence.</p><p>Luke’s house was down the street from Han and Leia’s, and Jade quickly rode down the street on her bike. It was early autumn and twilight at 8:15.  The street lights of Kent Island were cozy and made Jade feel safe.  </p><p>Jade rapped on the front  door and Luke came to answer it. He stared at the little girl in front of him who looked so much like his daughter.</p><p>“I just want you to come to my Mommy and Daddy’s wedding please?” Jade asked.</p><p>Luke cleared his throat, “I don’t think they want me to.”</p><p>Jade threw her arms around her grandfather and said, “No, I know they want you to.”</p><p>And as Luke felt her tender arms, something in him, dead for so long, arose. He hugged her back and said, “I’ll come Jade, just for you.”</p><p>Jade held him tightly even as Rey and Ben ran up to the house.</p><p>“I love you, grandpa.”</p><p>Tears streamed down Luke’s cheeks and he said, “I love you, too.”</p><p>Ben was going to say something, but Rey stilled him.</p><p>“I think both of them need this moment.”  </p><p>“One thing is for sure  - your daughter - “ Ben began.</p><p>“No, <em> our </em>daughter - “ Rey corrected him, and he smiled.</p><p>“<em> Our </em> daughter really is full of sweetness, no extra sugar needed.” Ben choked as he saw his Uncle smile for the first time in years.</p><p>“I know, she’s just like you,” Rey said and squeezed his hand.</p><p>Then both of them approached Luke and Jade and a circle was made.</p><p>Ben was right, they had all the sweetness they needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>